Information storage media are typically mounted in parallelepiped-shaped cartridges. Media reading and recording devices generally receive a media cartridge which is to be read through a narrow slot provided on the front surface of the device. At the present time, many types of media are manually loaded into media drives to play or record information. This approach is impractical for large databases or information storage libraries. For such media storage libraries it is preferable to provide an automated media storage system for storing the media at known locations, and media handling system which is capable of getting a media cassette from a known storage location and inserting the media cassette into a media drive unit, possibly with a 180 degree flip of the media to facilitate playing both sides of the media with a single sided drive unit.
To make such units as affordable as possible both for purchase and to maintain, the number and complexity of components should be minimized. For example, it is desirable to minimize the number of motors, clutches, and other expensive electronic components.